


Closed Cells, Open Hearts

by Binary_Sunset



Series: Purimgifts [6]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, F/F, Love Confessions, Post-Battle of Bright Moon (She-Ra)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-17 18:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18104333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binary_Sunset/pseuds/Binary_Sunset
Summary: Catra is captured after the Battle of Bright Moon.





	Closed Cells, Open Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Koraki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koraki/gifts).



> I heard you like Catradora.
> 
> I also like Catradora.
> 
> So here's some Catradora.

Catra woke up to find herself in a cell in Bright Moon Castle. Someone had bothered to actually place her gently on the bed, instead of just tossing her in there.

Adora! Ugh! Why did she have to chose  _ them _ over _ her _ ? She and Adora had known each other for years, and the best Adora could do after their whole childhood together was decide to lock her in a pretty little cell rather than outright kill her.

She shouldn’t be annoyed that she was still alive, but she  _ was _ ! Couldn’t Adora make this easy? Just rip the bandaid right off like she had and cut her out entirely?

But no,  _ Adora _ was too good for that.  _ Adora  _ had to be so upright and good even when she was betraying the very thing both of them stood for.

Catra slashed her claws against her cell door. She could never be good. Not in the same way Adora could be good. She tried to be good at being bad, and she couldn’t even succeed in that.

That seemed to have alerted the guards. She couldn’t hear them talking through the cell door, but they looked distressed. One of them ran off.

Maybe they were getting that cute little princess with the glitter powers. And then what would she do?  _ Sparkle _ Catra to death?

Catra hopped onto the bed and curled up, stewing in her own anger.

“Hey Catra?” a voice came from everwhere, as if it was being broadcast through speakers all around Catra’s cell.

It made her jump off the bed and let out an involuntary yell. She knew that voice, and it sure wasn’t the sparkle princess.

The voice let out a chuckle. “Sorry, sorry Catra. I know I shouldn’t laugh. I just didn’t think I’d scare you.”

Stupid Adora.

She got up and brushed the dirt from her clothes. “Ugh, Adora. Why can’t you just leave me alone? Or just have She-Ra kill me. Or that sparkle princess you’ve been palling around with. I’m sure she’d love to get her hands on a real Force Captain.”

She heard Adora sigh. “Catra, please. I just want to talk.”

“Then talk. It’s not like I can’t hear you or anything. I don’t exactly have a choice.”

Adora groaned. “See? You’re just being stubborn. You’re locked in a cell. You’ve  _ lost _ , Catra. Even if you do escape and get back to Hordak, do you think he’ll be pleased? What makes you think he won’t shove you aside for the next cadet that comes along?”

“What other choice do you think I have? Everybody just goddamn loves you, Adora. They either love you or they love She-Ra. Shadow Weaver loved you. Our whole squad loved you.” She curled in tighter on herself. “No one ever loved me. Nothing I did was ever good enough.”

“That’s not true, Catra. You’re so smart, and you’re so capable. You’re a great Force Captain. You’d be a great asset to the Rebellion!” She heard Adora take a breath. “You can’t really believe that no one loves you, can you?”

Catra sat up and snorted. “Well, what  _ else _ am I supposed to think? I always came second place to you Adora. I was never good enough for  _ anyone _ . Everyone just treated me like I was the dirt beneath their feet.”

Adora’s face softened. “I never wanted you to feel that way Catra. I love you. I always have. And it hurts me to see you like this.”

Adora… loved her? No way. That’s impossible. Adora always thought she was better than her. This must be some sort of trick!

But her face… that wasn’t the face of someone just messing around. Adora was serious.

Catra took a breath. “Okay.  _ Maybe _ I like you too. Maybe. I’m not sure yet. And this whole turning into a seven-foot-tall glowing woman thing is weird.”

Adora laughed. “Oh my god, it’s so weird. Like, seriously, you have no idea how weird it is. One moment I’m, like, totally average height, normal Adora. The next thing I know, I’m this super tall mythical warrior that everyone loves and respects? But it’s like, they don’t know me.” She paused. “They don’t know me like you do.”

“Alright, so you invite me to your stupid little Princess Rebellion. Then what? We all hold hands and sing Kumbaya? They’re not gonna like me, Adora. Especially not your friend with the pink hair. I just laid siege to her entire kingdom! Do you think they’re gonna forget the part where I’m the bad guy?”

Adora smiled. “Maybe they won’t like you right away. But they didn’t like me at first either. And it wasn’t  _ She-Ra _ that Glimmer and Bow became friends with, it was  _ Adora _ . And Catra? I’m sure they’ll learn to like you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> And here's your art for today!
> 
>  
> 
>   
>   
> 


End file.
